


Wall-Walking

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, Mean Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras has trouble walking through walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall-Walking

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble. Enjoy.

“Seras, what are you doing?” Integra asked as she came upon Seras standing and gazing intently at a wall.

“Master is on the other and he is taunting me.” Seras’s deep blue eyes glared angrily at the wall.

“Alucard? Get out of there right now!” Integra demanded loudly.

“Master, please. I was merely training Police Girl so she could walk through walls.” Alucard’s voice drifted to the two blondes as the Count poked his head through the wall.

Integra glared at him with cold blue eyes.  
“I’m sure you are.” Alucard smiled at the sarcasm. “But right now, I need you to go and make sure the troops are ready for tonight.” The Count scoffed before vanishing back into the wall. “And Seras go tell Walter I need my gun and sword.” Seras nodded her and straightened herself. “But do try walking through the walls to go to him.”

Seras blanched as she gazed at the wall her master had previously occupied. “Um… I haven’t tried it yet…” Integra merely raised an eyebrow. Seras flinched. “Right!”

With a deep breath Seras took a step towards the wall. As she focused on nothing but the wall, Sears failed to see the portal under her. With a startled yelp, Seras was pulled into the kitchen.

“Master! That is not funny!” Alucard’s laughter echoed through the mansion.

Integra shook her head in disbelief. “Now I know why you haven’t yet accomplished wall-walking.”


End file.
